Falling Away With You
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: After 4 years of running away from his past, Harry is back home in England. Ron and Hermione are running their own lives. Will the trio reunite? Will Harry ever tell Hermione what he truly felt in all those years? AU.EWE.a bit OOC i guess.
1. Prologue

**Title: Falling Away With You**

**Prologue: Time**

It was a rainy Friday night when he went in the Black Bull pub. He scanned the place and then walked towards his seat near the counter.

"What would it be for tonight, mate?" The barman asked him.

"The usual, John." He answered.

"Just give me five minutes for the chips." John placed a pint of lager in front of him.

Harry Potter took the pint and drank. This was his usual weekend routine. Work then order fish and chips and a pint in the Black Bull. After that he'd talk to a few co-workers who would stop by in the pub. He'd usually consume three pints or more depending on his mood. Tonight, he's probably going to drink more than three.

He'd been thinking a lot about home lately. He had left England four years ago and moved to Australia. He had decided to join the Australian Ministry's Auror office after a year of familiarizing himself in the foreign country. The move had created a lot of questions for him from everyone else. Harry didn't give them answers. He didn't have to.

John had placed his plate of fish and chips on the counter. Harry started to eat the chips first and then asked for another pint. Soon as he finished his food, he thought about England again.

This morning, his boss at the Auror office had decided to promote him after three years in the service. Harry was of course glad to hear the news but Auror Smith explained to him that his promotion is in England and not in Australia. The British Auror office had been trying to recruit Harry ever since he joined the Australian Auror office and it was only now that the Australian Ministry finally agreed and sending Harry to the British Ministry.

Auror Smith had given him 24 hours to think about it. The whole idea of going back home plagued Harry's mind. He didn't know how he should feel about it. One of the reasons why he left England is for him to just stay away from everything. The outcomes of the war were devastating. So many lives lost, so much destruction and despite the victory there were wounds that would always take time to heal. Harry felt asphyxiated then. He wanted to leave and run away from his past. So he did but now, it seems like his past is catching up. He can't run anymore. He'd have to face it again.

He paid his tab and then went out of the Black Bull. He changed his mind about drinking more than three pints. He decided to go back to his flat early. Going to a secluded corner where no one could see him, he apparated right away to his flat. He took of his jacket and then proceeded to his kitchen to boil some hot water for his tea.

He sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen and drank his Earl Grey tea. He closed his eyes. He had decided on his way to the flat that he was ready to go home but he isn't ready to face everyone. By everyone he meant Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The last time he communicated with them was the night he left. He wanted to give them the time they've lost while trying to find ways to defeat Voldemort. He wanted them to live normally. He figured that leaving would give them time to themselves because for all those years, they've always cared about him first before themselves.

Harry stared at his cup, wondering how their lives are. Is it better without him? A sinking feeling came to Harry. He'd hurt them by leaving and that he knew he shouldn't expect to be welcomed with opened arms by them.

Leaving his cup on the kitchen table, he went inside his room. He sat in front of the study table and he conjured a parchment. He got his eagle feather quill and dipped it in the ink well. He spaced out for a moment thinking about what he should write. He'd have to tell them that he's coming back home. He just doesn't know how to start it. Harry relaxed for a moment and stopped thinking too hard on what he should write on the blank piece of parchment laying in front of him. It was just a letter and not some Hogwarts essay or a novel. Dipping the quill again, he finally started to write the letter.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the door to her office in the Ministry of Magic. She just came from lunch with Ron. Ron had owled her this morning if she wanted to eat lunch with him. She agreed right away, knowing that she'd barely spent time with her best friend. An hour ago, they met up in the Leaky Cauldron.<p>

"_Hermione," Ron smiled at her as she went in the Leaky Cauldron._

"_Hello Ron, how are you?" She smiled back as he offered her a seat._

"_I'm very fine. In fact, I have good news" His smile grew bigger._

"_Really?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She was curious of Ron's good news._

"_Aye, but let's order our lunch first. I'm hungry." He grinned. Ron was always very hungry. He called Tom the barman and they both ordered._

"_So…your good news?" Hermione's curious tone wasn't undistinguished. _

"_Luna and I had dinner last night and-" Ron and Luna had been dating for a year. Hermione wasn't surprised of course. She knew Luna had fancied Ron since their 5__th__ year and Ron just needed some pushing in order to realize that he likes Luna too._

"_And what?" Hermione had an inkling on what Ron's good news is about._

"_I asked her to marry me, Hermione." Ron continued. His smile never faded._

"_Oh, Ron. Congratulations!" Hermione stood up to give her red headed best friend a hug._

After that they both talked about things. Ron had to meet Luna to tell her father so they both left the Leaky Cauldron after finishing their lunch. Hermione sat on her chair, getting ready to continue her work when suddenly she noticed a letter on her desk.

"_To Hermione." _She read the envelope. Her hands began to shake as she opened it. The handwriting was very familiar. She took the small parchment out and read the only three words written on it.

_I'm going home._

Hermione felt her heart beating fast. She took a deep breath and read the parchment all over again. She still can't believe it. She didn't need the sender's name. She already knew whose handwriting it was.

It was Harry's and he's coming back.

Ron had apparated to his flat after meeting Luna about the wedding preparations. His team, The Chudley Cannons, gave him the day off. He was their keeper and their next match was still two weeks from now. He took off his robes and placed it on the couch. He heard someone sniffing from his kitchen.

"Hermione?" He moved closer to her. Aside from his family and Luna, Hermione was always welcomed in his flat.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He knelt down to look at her.

"Ron…" She sobbed at his left shoulder. Ron rubbed her back to ease her crying.

"What's up?" He spoke softly. Hermione slowly moved away from him and took something from her purse. She handed to him a parchment. Ron read it immediately and understood what Hermione felt.

* * *

><p><em>Go, you don't have to feel alone<em>

_Time, does not have to be on your side_

_When you know home, is not very far away._

_All you need is time_

'_Time' One Night Only_


	2. Chapter One

**Title: Falling Away With You**

**Chapter One: Hiding My Heart **

"How is she?" Luna was reading a muggle book entitled 'Birdsong'. Hermione had influenced her with reading muggle books last year and now she'd almost finish the list of books she had written for Luna.

"She stopped crying and fell asleep." Ron slowly walked towards her to giver her a kiss. "Hermione told me to thank you for the ice cream by the way."

"No problem. I enjoy immersing myself amongst the muggle crowd." Ron had flooed Luna to buy Ben and Jerry's ice cream for Hermione. The muggle ice cream brand would always make Hermione feel better when she's upset.

Ron sat beside her and gave a heavy sigh. Luna marked the page she was reading and closed the book. She looked at Ron. His face had a mix of many emotions.

"What do you think?" She asked catching him off guard.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ron looked at her.

"What do you think about Harry going back?" She held his hand.

Ron tensed up a bit then relaxed. He recalled his thoughts then began to speak. "He left without contact for four years. I was hurt because we're supposed to be his best mates but realizing what he'd been through, I reckon he needed the time for himself. After I proposed to you, I thought about owling him. I wanted to ask him if he could be my best man on our wedding. If Harry's coming back then I'll welcome him home."

"So your not mad at him?"

"No, I'm not. It's up to him if he'll explain what happened four years ago and why he decided to leave." He answered.

"What about Hermione?" But before Ron could answer, she came down the stairs.

"Hello Luna." Hermione greeted. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Where are you going?" Ron stood up.

"I'm going home, Ronald. I've got a job to do." She answered.

"Are you feeling any better?" Luna asked.

"Yes. Thank you for the ice cream." Ron and Luna knew she was lying again.

"Stay here, Hermione. You're not alright." Ron insisted.

"I'm going home. See you." She answered flatly then went out of his flat.

"She is so stubborn." Ron muttered.

"Just give her time. She's obviously hurt." Ron sat beside her again.

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived in her flat the muggle away. She was too distressed to apparate. She stepped in the kitchen to get a glass of cold water. She drank it then placed the glass on her table. She hugged herself. For the first time since the day she left her parent's house in order to start living in her own flat, Hermione felt alone. She stared at her kitchen light, forcing herself not to start tearing up.<p>

She looked at her glass then sighed. She knew that her feelings for Harry never changed. She could still remember that night.

_Four years ago…_

_Hermione Granger had never felt so sure in her whole life when she woke up that morning. She is going to tell Harry Potter that her heart beats for him. It sounded a bit mental to her but she couldn't help it anymore. _

_So after her work in the Ministry she apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. She was about to knock the door when it opened for her._

"_Hermione!"_

"_Harry!"_

_They both greeted each other._

"_You're here." He smiled._

"_I'm here." She smiled back._

"_I was about to go to your flat actually," He said._

"_Really?" She asked._

"_Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." He replied._

"_Well, I'm here now." She looked at him, her heart beating._

"_Perfect timing. Should we go inside? Or should we eat dinner somewhere?" He asked her._

"_Inside and let's order pizza." _

_Harry led her inside. Hermione called the nearest pizza place and then both of them sat on the couch in the living room. Thirty minutes later, their pizza arrived and they started eating._

"_So…" Harry started after they've eaten dinner._

"_I have to tell you something." They both said in unison and then chuckled._

"_You first, Harry." Hermione quickly said, her heart beating faster. Harry's eyes never left hers. She was nervous about what he's about to say. She wondered if he's going to tell her what she thinks he's going to tell her. _

"_I've been thinking Hermione…" He started again. _

"_Yes?" She eagerly said._

"_You've been my best friend for a really long time and I just wanna tell you that-" He paused. He looked a bit taken a back._

"_Harry?" Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him to spill it out right away._

_It took him a minute to speak again._

"_I L-I'm leaving, Hermione." He finally said._

_Hermione's facial expression changed and her heart slowly paused for a bit. "What?"_

"_I'm leaving the country. I want to be away for a while." He sounded a bit distant from her._

"_Harry, are you sure?" Tears started to fall from her eyes._

"_I've thought about it really well. I'm sorry." He started hugging her tightly._

"_I'm going to miss you." She hugged him harder._

That was the last time she saw and talked to him. Since then, she had dated a couple but they were never like him. She chickened out on that night. If only she just told him right away about her feelings.

She looked at her clock. It was still early. She got her battered 'Hogwarts, A History' and then prepared to leave her flat. She's going to do what she'd always do when she's upset: read a book in the park nearby but before that, she got a parchment from her purse. Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon was waiting on her windowsill. She approached the tiny creature and tied the parchment to it.

"You know who it's for…" She whispered to it.

She wrapped a scarf around her neck then gave out a tiny smile. Despite her heartache, there was still one good thing that's happening in her life and she had decided to promise herself something: "_Harry's going back home and I'm never going to let him go this time."_

* * *

><p>Harry was leaving tomorrow back home. It felt weird. It's been a long time. He double-checked his luggage. He was going there the muggle way and his flight was at 2am. He grabbed a can of beer and drank it greedily. As soon as he finished the can, a familiar creature appeared outside his window.<p>

He was surprised. He opened the window and took the parchment from the owl's leg. His heart started to beat fast as he opened and read it.

_I miss you, Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

* * *

><p><em>And I wish I could lay down beside you<br>When the day is done  
>And wake up to your face against the morning sun<br>But like everything I've ever known  
>you'll disappear one day<br>So I'll spend my whole life hiding my heart away_

'_Hiding My Heart' Adele_


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello. Sorry for the really late updates. I'm at Med school right now and I really don't have that much time to do my most favorite hobby in the world, which is writing. I'll try to update again soon.**

**Title: Falling Away With You**

**Chapter Two: Come Home**

Harry nervously went in the Ministry of Magic through the visitor's entrance instead of through the men's loo.

"Good morning sir!" The Ministry guard greeted as he took Harry's wand for examination. The guard knew who is.

"Have a good day!" He said after returning Harry's wand.

Harry looked around the atrium. Memories came back to him and none of them were too pleasant. Shrugging off the thought, he walked inside one of the lifts. He yawned. He still had a bit of a jetlag. He arrived in England four days ago and the ministry only gave him a few days to settle in. Harry spent his free days cleaning 12 Grimmauld Place, where he is currently staying, and visiting his godson, Teddy Lupin. On his third day back home, Ron had sent him an owl.

_Harry, _

_Heard you were back, mate. Can we meet up for lunch tomorrow at the Leaky Cauldron? We need to catch up on things and I've got great news for you! _

_-Ron. _

Harry's nervousness on Ron's reaction to his coming back was eased and he couldn't wait to see his best mate again.

"Harry!" He didn't notice Mr. Weasley getting in the lift. He hugged Harry immediately. "The rumours were true! You're back!"

Harry smiled at the man who had been like a father to him. "It's great to see you again, Arthur. I can't wait to see everyone again at the Burrow" He said.

"Molly would be so excited." Mr. Weasley replied. They continued with their conversation until the lift halted.

* * *

><p>Hermione had a bit of a detour when she arrived an hour earlier. She had a talk with a friend and never noticed the time flying by.<p>

'Oh, I need to go now, Padma. It was nice catching up with you.' Hermione said.

'No problem, it was good to see you again.' Padma replied then they both parted their ways.

Hermione looked at her watch and found out that she has 15 minutes left until the meeting. She ran towards the lifts and waited for one. She was nearly panicking. She was usually 30 minutes early during the monthly meetings of her department. Finally, a lift halted. The lift door opened and a familiar figure greeted her.

"Hermione" it was .

", it's good too see you today."

"You missed Harry." He said. Hermione was caught off guard.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Harry. He's here." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Oh." Hermione felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had forgotten that today was Harry's first day on the Ministry.

"He'll probably look for you later." He looked at her and smiled as the lift stopped at his floor.

"That'd be great. I can't wait to see him again." She was unsure about that first part.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. The first half of his first day in the ministry wasn't that bad. He glanced at his watch. Lunchtime. He had agreed on meeting Ron at the Leaky Cauldron. He gave out another sigh and proceeded in the pub to finally see one of his best friends again after all these years.<p>

He stepped in and scanned the room for a redhead. He squinted and then finally in the deepest part of the Leaky Cauldron, where customers usually hold private conversations, Harry saw a blazing redhead.

"Ron!" Harry couldn't contain himself. He was incredibly excited to see him again.

"Bloody hell! Harry! It's you, mate!" Ron stood up and both gave each other a hug. Harry looked at his friend. He looked the same but happier.

"Have a seat, mate. Order a meal from Tom, it's on me." Ron said.

"I'll have fish and chips and butterbeer." Harry told his order to Tom and then turned his attention to Ron who was eating Yorkshire pudding.

"So, how are you?" Ron spoke after swallowing his food.

"A bit jet lag. Nothing interesting happened today. Met your dad in the lift. Had a briefing for some new mission. Nothing dangerous though." Harry replied. His meal was already in front of him. He took a swig from his butterbeer. "How about you, Ron? How are you?"

"The team's doing good. We're on fourth on the league now which is really a good improvement for the team." Ron took a gulp from his butterbeer.

"I have to see one of your matches live one day, mate. How's Luna?"

"Blimey! I almost forgot!" Ron nearly shouted so loud and then lowered his voice.

"Harry…" His tone became serious. "Would you be my best man?"

It took Harry a few seconds to realize what Ron was trying to say.

"You mean…you and Luna?" Ron nodded and grinned.

"Fantastic. Congratulations, mate! And of course, I'd be your best man!" Harry gave him a pat.

Ron and Harry continued their conversation for about an hour. Ron had to go back to help George in the shop and Harry had to go back to the Ministry.

"So, I'll see you again soon." Ron opened the door.

"Sure, maybe in the upcoming weekend: At the Burrow's." Harry left the Leaky Cauldron with Ron. It felt weird to him how he could slowly go back to normal with everyone. He's fine with Ron now and there's just one more important person left.

He went in the Ministry. He knew that Hermione's here and he wanted to talk to her so bad. He still remembered the letter she had sent to him and it made him feel afraid. He missed her the most.

He thought about what he could've told her four years ago.

* * *

><p><em>There's someone I've been missing<br>I think that they could be  
>The better half of me<em>

'_Come Home' One Republic_


End file.
